La vida de hotaru como chica
by NekoTITANIA
Summary: matsuoka y yukimura ya saben que hotaru es una chica pero no le ablan ...además se acerca el festival cultural de hotaru... ¿matsuoka que ara con sus sentimientos hacia ella?


_**Este es un fanfic de aoharu x kikanju espero que les guste. Se trata de que matsuoka y yukimura ya saben que hotaru ya es una chica dejen sus opiniones soy una principiante.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

Era una mañana hotaru se preparaba para salir, ella recordaba que ya llevaba más de una semana sin ver y dirigir una palabra a matsuoka y yukimura desde que se enteraron que era una chica , esta suspiro.

No puedo permanecer siempre deprimida-dijo terminando de ponerse su chaleco escolar y tomando su maletín – Bien tachibana de vez tener animo además viene el festival cultural de la escuela y tendrás mucho trabajo –dijo con animo.

Salió del departamento cerro con llave dio una última mirada a los cuartos de los que alguna vez fueron compañeros del TGC , suspiro y se fue , ella savia que ya no iva ser lo mismo pero no se puede hacer nada, a si se fue a la escuela .

Una puerta se abrió de uno de los cuartos, matsuoka y yukimura se fijaban .

¿ya se fue?-pregunto matsuoka viendo desde la puerta

Ya, ¿matsu porque tenemos que escondernos de tachiba? –pregunto yukimura atrás de el leyendo su manga hentai como siempre – desde que nos enteramos que es mujer , bueno es cierto que al principio no le creíamos no por ser grosero ya que ella es plana, pero después midori nos lo confirmo –dijo yukimura viéndolo por ultimo

Bueno… es que – decía un poco sonrojado matsuoka

¿es que matsu?-pregunto acercándose a lado de el con una sonrisa siniestra- será que te gusta tachibana y no sabes como referirte a ella –dijo sonriendo haciendo que matsuoka se sonrojara por la vergüenza - lo savia te gusta tachibana-dijo feliz yukimura

CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTAA-grito matsuoka rojo ,yukimura savia que si le gustara pero savia que matsuoka no se atrevería a decir sus sentimientos.

Es cierto que tachibana es plana , pero no es fea asta yo lo admito cuando sonreía asta pensaba que era mujer –dijo con una sonrisa recordando mirando a matsuoka – admito que es bonita y lo seria mas si se vestiría de mujer como debería –dijo por ultimo

Matsuoka savia que yukimura tenia razón no es que la odiara es que ahora no savia como referirse a ella , no savia que hacer y mas si le gustaba .

En la escuela de tachibana

Hotaru estaba en su escritorio de presidente estudiantil haciendo informes , pronto tendría una junta para lo del festiva cultural estaría ocupado por un largo tiempo eso la ayudaba despejar un poco su cabeza – ah – suspiro ,a kanae que estaba ahí pintándose esta escucho su suspiro le llamo la atención y pregunto.

¿ que te pasa hotaru ,últimamente estas suspirando y no pareces la misma?-pregunto guardando sus cosas en la mochila .

Desde que le dije a matsuoka-san y yukimura-san que soy una chica no me han hablado-dijo suspirando dejo de escribir

Pero ellos tendrían que aceptar que eres una chica además ,¿no?-pregunto comiendo un dulce q acababa de sacar de su mochila

Ya lose…pero como me visto antes no me lo creían y además …no tengo pecho y lo sabes..-dijo avergonzada

Pero una chica no se juzga si tiene o no pecho tachibana –dijo un poco enojada iba decirle algo mas pero apareció unos de sus compañeros

Presidente ya acabamos es mejor que regresemos a clase , ya es hora de que escojamos por salón que aremos para el festival , bueno nos vemos al rato en la junta-dijo este para luego salir de la oficina

Vamos kanae ahí que elegir lo que aremos-dijo levantándose y saliendo de la oficina, kanae tenia que hacer algo no podía ver a si a su amiga tenia que pensar algo.

Ya en el salón

Chicos , ya se acerca el festival cultural ¿ a si que que les gustaría hacer?- dijo tachibana enfrente del pisaron

¡una casa embrujada!-dijeron unos compañeros

¡un café maid! –dijeron otros

Ya se un café cospley cada quien se podrá vestir con el personaje que quieran que opinan –dijo kanae parada alado de tachiba, los demás se miraron

¡ok estamos de acuerdo!-dijeron todos

Ok entonces será un café cospley , ahora solo hay que ver que disfraces se ara y otras cosas , yo ire a la junta para ver del festival los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo-dijo tachibana alistándose para salir del salón pero kanae la detuvo

Hotaru ¿que opinas si yo hago tu traje? –pregunto con brillo sus ojos

Claro kanae me parece bien ya que la verdad no tendré mucho tiempo estaré ocupada ya saves cuento contigo-dijo hotaru con una sonrisa , a si se fue kanae ya tenia un plan bajo la manga , se acerco a sus compañeras que estaban eligiendo los trajes

Chicas puedo hablar con ustedes-pregunto kanae sentándose con ellas

Claro kanae, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto una de las chicas

La verdad yo me encargare del traje de hotaru y quiero hacerle algo femenino saben que hotaru no se vestirá de mujer y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad por eso pido su ayuda –dijo kanae mirándolas

Ok no estaría ver a hotaru vestida de un chica no estaría mal –dijo una feliz por la idea

¿pero de cual lo aras kanae?-pregunto su compañera

A un no lose ustedes que piensan –pregunto a sus compañera

Mm que tal una maid pero no una cualquiera sino de lo de la época británica son muy bonitos no se ven en los cafés de maid que e ido –dijo una

Que tal de una princesa el vestido no seria muy esponjado y llegaría asta por sus tobillos y con una peluca de su mismo color de cabello pero largo- dijo una feliz

Suena bien entonces me ayudan-dijo kanae

Si-dijeron todas

Ok gracias-dijo feliz ahora solo falta tomar medidas y a ver a esos chicos

Después que acabaran las clase kanae espero a hotaru

Kanae ¿Qué haces todavía aquí ya anocheció?-pregunto tachibana ver ahí a kanae en la salida

Lo siento hotaru es que quería tomar tus medidas para el traje que te are y quería que me acompañaras a comprar las cosas ¿si?-pregunto con ojos de cachorrito, hotaru solo suspiro y luego sonríe

Ok vamos antes de que se aga mas tarde-dijo saliendo con kanae

Ya comprando las cosas por casualidad midori la vio y la fue a saludar ya que acababa de salir del hospital

Mira si es tachiba-dijo con una sonrisa a hotaru la sorprendido solo frunció un poco sus cejas a un no se llevaban bien que digamos

¿midori-san , que hace aquí? –pregunto extraña estaba esperando a kanae

Nada solo pase a comprar unas cosas –dijo mostrando una bolsa de compras – ¿y tu?

A estoy acompañando a una amiga en compras para el festival cultural de mi escuela-dijo con brazos cruzados

¿festival cultural , vas a participar en algo?-pregunto con curiosidad

No solo participare soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que me tengo que encargar de que salga todo bien-dijo toda orgullosa como presidenta

No pensé que eras la presidenta es sorprendente –dijo con un poco de asombro, de repente ve a una chica con cabello rosa acercándose a hotaru

Hotaru ya acabe ¿ya podemos irnos?-dijo feliz asta que se dio cuenta de midori enfrente de ella este solo sonríe-¿hotaru quien es el?

A es un viejo amigo o enemigo de CGC -dijo hotaru-¿bueno nos vamos?-pregunto , kanae solo asintió hotaru vio a midori- bueno nos vemos midori-san –se despidió de el , a kanae le dio curiosidad y pregunto

¿usted conoce a matsuoka y al tal yukimura? Pienso que si , ya que hotaru acaba de decir que usted también esta en el CGC –pregunto

Claro y ¿Por qué preguntas por ellos?-pregunto con curiosidad

Quiero hablar con ellos sobre hotaru de que es mujer –lo dijo con algo de enojo

Ooh es eso bien , yo que sepa ellos viven en el mismo lugar que tachibana donde están sus departamento –dijo al fin

Bueno gracias , a por cierto es mejor que valla a ver a hotaru al festival que será dentro de una semana tengo una sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa-bueno nos vemos –dijo corriendo hacia hotaru que la esperaba

Mmm, que será esa sorpresa –se dijo a si mismo midori con una sonrisa –esto será interesante creo que iré

¿Que tanto hablabas con midori?-pregunto hotaru

Nada en especial solo desde que momento se conocieron –dijo kanae para despistarla

Bueno vámonos o se ara tarde de lo que es –dijo hotaru yendo hacia la estación de trenes , después de despedirse de kanae en la estación se fue a tomar el tren , al subir al vagón estuvo pensando , ya en camino a casa compro cosas para comer en una tienda para después ir al compartimiento donde estaba su departamento , cuando llego vio que no había nadie ella solo suspiro y solo entro a su departamento necesitaba descansar savia que seria un dia duro mañana .

QUE TAL ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO A UN SOY NUEVA EN ESTO PERO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER .


End file.
